


r/thathappened

by latesleeper



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Beagle line in nutshell lmao, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, Jongdae's Birthday Week 2020, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latesleeper/pseuds/latesleeper
Summary: Junmyeon finds a ring inside the slice of cake Jongdae ordered for dessert, but it’s not for him and it's not from Jongdae either.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46
Collections: Challenge #7 — Out of Order





	r/thathappened

_Wed, Sep 2nd_   
_12:03 AM_

**kjd21:** You guys would never guessed what just happened  
 **baekhyunee:** wHAT HAPPENED  
 **baekhyunee:** WHATS THE TEA  
 **LOEY:** did the landlord finally kicked you two out bcs hes tired of listening to all the moaning  
 **baekhyunee:** LMAO YEOL  
 **kjd21:** …  
 **kjd21:** Fuck you guys  
 **kjd21:** Anyway  
 **kjd21:** (AHAJJSHAHSHSYES.jpg)  
 **kjd21:** :)  
 **baekhyunee:** HOLY SHIT  
 **baekhyunee:** AGJDKAKAJDALA  
 **baekhyunee:** IS THAT A RING  
 **LOEY:** WAIT WHAT  
 **baekhyunee:** ON JUN HYUNGS HAND  
 **LOEY:** DID YOU JUST PROPOSE WITHOUT TELLING US??????  
 **dokyungsoo:** See. I told you it would go well.  
 **kjd21:** Yeah yeah, sue me for overthinking things  
 **baekhyunee:** WAIT  
 **baekhyunee:** YOU TOLD KYUNGSOO???  
 **baekhyunee:** BUT NOT US?????  
 **kjd21:** I’m sorry but I don’t trust you guys with secrets 😩  
 **kjd21:** Remember who’s the one who told junmyeon that I like him? Baekhyun. Remember who’s the one who told junmyeon that I planned to ask him to move in together? Chanyeol.  
 **LOEY:** ...fair enough  
 **baekhyunee:** okay okay  
 **baekhyunee:** BUT SPILL  
 **baekhyunee:** I WANT TO KNOW EVERY SINGLE DETAIL  
 **kjd21:** Okay okay!! Chill dude  
 **kjd21:** So I had some plans  
 **kjd21:** First I asked him to go out for dinner because it was our 5th anniversary

—

 _Tue, Sep 1st_  
 _08:15 PM_

_“You don’t really have to do this, you know,” Junmyeon says after the waiter is taking away their empty plates, “We can just celebrate at home.”_

_“It’s our 5th anniversary, my love. It has to be special,” Jongdae reasons to him._

_“It would still be as special even if we’re eating takeouts while watching Money Heist.”_

_“But still, I want to give you a proper celebration, so go along with my plan, okay?” Jongdae reaches out to Junmyeon's hand on top of the table and rubs it gently, “It will be the night you won’t be able to forget.”_

_Because tonight, Jongdae’s finally gonna ask Junmyeon to marry him._

_“Excuse me, Sir. Here’s your dessert,” the waiter is back with two sets of desserts—a simple blueberry cheesecake. It’s also Junmyeon’s favorite._

_“Thank you,” Jongdae says to the waiter, which he gets a smile in return before the waiter leaves them once again._

_“Let’s dig in!” Junmyeon excitedly says._

_His hand moves fast as he scoops the cake into his mouth. It must be good because his smile is growing bigger while chewing the cake._

_“Eat slowly, or you’ll get choke,” Jongdae warns him._

_“I won’t—hey, what is this?”_

_Junmyeon pokes his fork to the cake several times, as if there’s something inside of it. When he finally gets it out and puts it on top of the napkin, Jongdae’s eyes widen in shock when he realizes what it is._

_It’s a ring._

— 

**dokyungsoo:** ?  
 **baekhyunee:** ?  
 **baekhyunee:** whats up soo?  
 **dokyungsoo:** I’m just… confused.  
 **LOEY:** why??  
 **dokyungsoo:** The proposal plan wasn't like that before.  
 **dokyungsoo:** So you changed the plan? **@kjd21**  
 **kjd21:** :)  
 **kjd21:** I didn’t  
 **dokyungsoo:** ?  
 **baekhyunee:** ???  
 **LOEY:** ??????

—

_Jongdae only shared his proposal plan to Kyungsoo, since he’s not a blabbermouth like Baekhyun and Chanyeol._

_Jongdae told him he would do it in the park near the university they went to, where they had their first kiss. He already imagined how meaningful it would be to write another happy history in the same place the blooming feelings started._

_So Jongdae was really confused to see another ring appear from the cake that Junmyeon is currently eating, when he still has the right ring inside his pocket._

_“Jongdae, is this—” Junmyeon can’t even hide his emotion, and already misunderstood the whole situation, “Are you—”_

_“Um, hyung,” Jongdae cuts him immediately, thinking how to explain to Junmyeon that he has nothing to do with that ring, “This ring—”_

_His words got cut when the waiter who had been serving them and another person, possibly the floor manager judging from his uniform, suddenly came up to them, looking pale and sweating._

_“Um, dear customer, we’re really, really sorry but there has been some… mishap,” the manager timidly explains, “Our waiter accidentally got the order wrong and served the wrong cakes for you. The one that the gentlemans got are intended for the couple behind you.”_

_Both Junmyeon and Jongdae only gape at them. Jongdae can see how the couple behind them—a pretty girl with his boyfriend, looking like their worlds are crumbling into pieces._

—

 **dokyungsoo:** O__O  
 **baekhyunee:** WHAAAT  
 **LOEY:** OMG RIP  
 **baekhyunee:** IDK IF I SHOULD CRY  
 **baekhyunee:** OR LAUGH  
 **baekhyunee:** BCS THIS SOUNDS LIKE THOSE R/THATHAPPENED STORY ON REDDIT  
 **LOEY:** I FEEL BAD LAUGHING  
 **LOEY:** TOBEN FCKING WOKE UP FROM HIS SLEEP HEARING MY LAUGH  
 **baekhyunee:** LMAOOOOO  
 **baekhyunee:** POOR TOBEN  
 **kjd21:** Um so… yeah  
 **kjd21:** It was awkward af that we had to leave without getting another dessert (lol)  
 **kjd21:** But I still got to propose at the park after that  
 **kjd21:** Although junmyeon had the nerve to be suspicious and asked ‘aRe YoU sUrE tHiS rInG iS fOr Me ThIs TiMe’  
 **dokyungsoo:** ...Let me tell this to Minseok hyung.  
 **kjd21:** OH HELL NO  
 **kjd21:** NO ONE’S TELLING THIS EMBARRASSING STORY TO ANYONE ELSE  
 **baekhyunee:** $10 junmyeon hyung already telling his family about it  
 **baekhyunee:** and his maid  
 **baekhyunee:** and his gardener  
 **LOEY:** AHAHAHA OH GOD  
 **kjd21:** :)  
 **dokyungsoo:** $10 baekhyun will be dead tomorrow  
 **baekhyunee:** WAIT NO  
 **baekhyunee:** IM JUST JOKING  
 **dokyungsoo:** But all in all, congratulations, Jongdae!  
 **dokyungsoo:** I’m happy it all worked out in the end :)  
 **baekhyunee:** yeah!!  
 **baekhyunee:** congrats!!!  
 **baekhyunee:** im happy for you guys!!!  
 **LOEY:** yeah me too  
 **LOEY:** wishing a happy life for you two :)  
 **kjd21:** Thank you kyungsoo! I owe you man  
 **kjd21:** Thank you chanyeol!  
 **kjd21:** No thank you to you byun baekhyun  
 **kjd21:** And I’m definitely killing you tomorrow  
 **baekhyunee:** NOOOO WHYYYYYY  
 **LOEY:** AHAHAHAHHAHAHAH

—

**Author's Note:**

> I was hoping for the only dialogues theme to win so I can finally write some texting AU, but I still get to do it even with this theme! Teehee~
> 
> But it was a shame that I could't make a proper chatroom vibe and had to exclude the real proposal scene because of the word count limitation, so I was thinking to make a drabble for the proporsal scene (and maybe making it Junmyeon POV this time). Wdyt? :D


End file.
